Favourite Things
by ShouldHaveReadBetweenTheLines
Summary: Quinn and Rachel discuss their favourite things.


**Title: **Favourite things.  
**Summary: **Rachel and Quinn discuss their favourite things.  
**Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel  
**Rating: **T

**A/N: **I hope this is cute enough for you.

* * *

'I still maintain coconut is the best flavoured ice cream.' Rachel spoke through a mouthful of the stuff before scooping up another with her spoon.

'What? No!' Quinn shook her head vigorously. 'Mint is the best type of ice cream!'

'Mint is fifth on my list, just after strawberry.'

'You put your favourite types of ice cream in order?'

'Yeah, I do it with everything.' The brunette explained, before catching sight of a strange look on her girlfriend's face. 'What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing, it's cute that's all!' Quinn cried, 'C'mon then, tell me your list of ice cream flavours.'

'No,' The smaller of the two folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

'Aw sweetie, don't sulk!'

'I'm not! I am just refusing to tell you my list.'

'But I want to knoooow,' The blonde pulled her best sad face. 'Pretty please?'

The brunette's restraint held up only a few seconds before she gave in. 'Fiiiiiine,' and she began her list: 'It goes coconut, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and then mint.'

'Hmmm,' the blonde pondered a little, 'Mine would go mint, chocolate, raspberry ripple, coconut and then...cherry.'

'No vanilla?'

'Too boring.'

'Humph.' Rachel is only offended for a moment before exclaiming, 'I know! We'll play a game where we ask each other our favourite things! I'll go first, okay?' She didn't give Quinn chance to answer before asking quickly, 'What are you five favourite meals to eat for dinner?'

'Oh, that's easy. Mac and cheese, vegetarian special pizzas, cheesey mash, bacon sandwiches and chicken.'

'You can't just have chicken as a meal!'

'Oh, you silly vegans don't understand anything to do with meat.' Quinn laughed at her own joke, but stopped after receiving a sharp look from Rachel. 'Five favourite artists?'

'Barbra Streisand, Idina Menzel, Bette Midler has the best mezzo-soprano voice I've ever heard, Lady Gaga and either Whitney Houston or Adele...'

'Oh please, Whitney Houston doesn't have a patch on Adele. All she did was sing a few big notes and then get addicted to drugs!'

'And may her soul rest in peace.'

Quinn snorted. 'If I didn't love you so much, I actually think I'd have killed you because of how dramatic you are.'

'How rude.' The brunette said indignantly. 'Your turn now, list your five!'

'Okay, this will be difficult though... Mine usually change on a daily basis.' The blonde pondered a while longer before going, 'Right, here we go: Tegan and Sara, Massive Attack, Steel Train, The Shins and...David Bowie. No wait! The Goo Goo Dolls are awesome too, and I've really gotten into Lykke Li recently... No, you know what, I'm just gonna leave it.'

'Are you sure?' Quinn's girlfriend asked, amused. 'You look like I've made you choose which members of your family get to live.'

'Obviously your dramatic tendencies have been rubbing off on me.'

'Whatever, I get to ask a question now! Five favourite animals?'

'Ooh, this is difficult...'

The conversation carried on in this way for hours on end. The girls carried it on through dinner (The Berry's were very confused as to what they were going on about at first, but once they got the gist they joined in with the game too), they kept asking questions all during the film they watched and the game still continued as they changed into pajamas and got into bed. They asked question after question until eventually, at half past one in the morning, when the two were laid under the covers on Rachel's bed, the small brunette curled into the taller blonde, with Quinn's arms wrapped securely around her waist, one of them suggested that they should try and get to sleep, and the other agreed.

The two said goodnight to one another, and Quinn had just begun to drift off when Rachel suddenly twisted round in her arms in face her.

'I have just one more question.' She murmured quietly.

'Okay, just one more.'

'Who is your favourite person in the whole wide world?'

'In the whole wide world?' Quinn repeated, and the brunette nodded. The blonde looked down into her eyes, bright and sparkling orbs in the darkness of the room, and smiled as she answered, 'I think that might just have to be you.'

She could see her girlfriend beam as she moved up slightly in Quinn's arms and nudged her nose with her own delicately.

'Good,' Rachel replied softly before asking, 'Can I tell you a secret?'

'Always.'

'You're my favourite person too.'

And that was enough to give Quinn good dreams for the rest of the night.


End file.
